


Summer Challenge

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goal is to write a CS drabble or ficlet (100-500 words) a day between now and the Season 4 premiere.<br/>It could be anything from fluff to smut, K - M rated. Each new addition will be listed as per its content.<br/>Any encouragement for my muse will be greatly appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Scar Tissue  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: One  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Pairing: Hook/Emma  
> Rating: T  
> Words: 450+  
> Spoilers: Up to and Including 3x22 – There's No Place Like Home  
> Summary: The first morning of a new relationship can set the tone for the length of their lives. Why share words when just as much truth lives in his kiss?  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. If it were, it wouldn't have taken a trip to the past to bring Emma into Killian's arms. Alas, as the show is not aired on HBO and I'm not paid a cent for what I do with it, I can safely say, Not It.  
> A/N: The challenge to myself is to write a minimum of 100 OuaT words a day through the entire hiatus. From drabble to ficlet, the rule is I must write one complete little piece each and every day to keep my muse fresh and interested. This will be my 100th posting on ff.net, and all the drabbles/ficlets will be posted there under the title Summer Challenge. If I am successful, by the time OuaT returns in September, I should have approximately 130 chapters. I could use people's help with this challenge. I need ideas to write, prompts, anything that keeps the muse going for 130 days. Anything from K to Smut, as long as it's Captain Swan, I'll do it. Anyone that gives me ten prompts I will write a full CS one-shot for you, whatever scene you want, as my thanks. Fair enough? Okay, on to Day 1.

~~~?~~~

Hot lips burned a wet path of blazing sensation over warm flesh that dimpled and pebbled with splendid reaction. His teeth sunk into the sweet flesh of her throat, nipping her, marking her. His lips drew blood to the pale surface of her skin as his hook found purchase between her breasts, tearing the collar of her tank top ever so slightly as the cool metal played a heady contrast over her rapidly beating heart.

Emma's fingers fisted into his hair, tugging lightly, dragging his mouth back to hers on a drawn out, whimpering moan of his name. “Killian, please...”

He shivered in response, his body immediately set a flame as he reclaimed her lips, tongue driving into her warm mouth, his fingers at her knee, lifting it to curl around his hip as they fell against the door at her back. His hips slowly ground into hers, his hardened flesh seeking the warmth of her core even through layers of leather and denim, their kisses breaking only for gasps of pleasure as they both lost themselves in the heated friction his slow movements provided.

Steps pounded up the stairs behind them, largely unnoticed over the rushing of blood through their ears. “Mom, Regina asked if I could...” Henry's lips pursed in surprise at the sight before him, one eyebrow arching skyward. “Dude, uncool, that's my mom! At least use a room, you have two!”

With a disgusted groan he turned on his heel, disappearing back down the stairs as rapidly as he'd arrived, quietly muttering to himself. “What is it about this hallway?”

Moments later, Killian lifted his lips from hers, the haze of lust clearing in his ocean blue eyes long enough to glance down the hall in curiosity. “Did you hear something, Swan?”

She chuckled softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her fingers lightly playing in the soft hair that peeked out from under his half open shirt. “Only the sound of us scarring my kid for life.”

“Fairy tale family, flying monkeys, Peter bloody Pan, and this is what bends the lad's mind?”

She shrugged. “Teenagers.”

He answered her with a low chuckle, pressing his lips to the top of her head as they slowly let their breathing return to normal. “Good morning, my love,” he whispered into her hair softly.

Her entire body trembled in reply, her lips curving into a shy smile against the warmth of his throat. “Hey.”

They had so much between them that needed to be said, so many thoughts and feelings that needed to be worked through, but for the moment they allowed soft, warm kisses to be their only voice. The words could wait a while longer, the heat between them could not.

~~~Fin~~~ 

Much like magic, muse's come with a price. My muse's price is the little box at the bottom here. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
